The Perks of Training
Plot As a several geysers of water burst from the ground. A blue stream of energy burst from the pieces of debris as waterspouts bursts through the ground as Sizors is confused and wonders what his opponent is doing. As everything begins to settle as the rubble flows off the floating island and causes a landslide. Osumim emerges from the rubble in his Slender Aquatic Fox form and punches Sizors in the face before kneeing him in the gut, and follows up with a kick to the back of the head - sending him crashing into the floating island. Osumim attempts to punch Sizors, but drives his punch into the cliff resulting in multiple geysers of water burst out of the cliffside. He turns to face the Bladed Man as Sizors lands on the main Floating Island as he realises that the waterfall is the only means to eliminate his opponent now as Osumim uses Vixen Tail Attack sending a bullet of water at Sizors, however, he dodges the attack resulting in a small crater as Ribrianne and Sizors converse with each other again as they both converse and argue with each other over their beliefs. Osumim is put off by Ribrianne's fixation on love and beauty, but he maintains his sense of self to not interrupt their conversation. Heles interrupts, however, complaining that Osumim had touch water and has to be eliminated, but Quitela counters that it is part of his technique and he didn't physically touch the water of Floor 3 - so it doesn't count. Goku Black: GT confirms that Quitela is correct and 'Osumim is safe. Sizors proceeds to punch Osumim in the face as he smirks as Osumim asks if he's finished talking and would like if it is okay to continue. Sizors is shocked and says yes as Osumim gives his opponent a sharp glare resulting in Sizors being knocked back and sends him hurtling into the ground as punches Sizors in the face and follows up with infusing pressurized water into his fist and punches him in the gut sending across the main island. Osumim proceeds to transform once again after telling Sizors that he wants to show him the result of hard work and determination. He reveals his Giant Stone Fox form as Sizors tries to attack him, but one of his blades are broken on contact with Osumim's shoulder as Osumim punches him in the gut and sends him flying into the ground as he uses Vixen Palm Storm and causes a massive shockwave as Sizors is heavily injured before using Vixen Ear Beams and follows up with transform into his Swift Cyclone Fox form. A follows up with Vixen Leg Press and manages to send Sizors crashing into the ruined city before deciding that from now on he'll start taking things seriously and decides to stop showing his power-off before the major fight. Osumim proceeds to transform into his Basic Inferno Fox form to show off his and states that it is fifth elemental shifting form and uses Vixen Nose Flare in an attempt to burn Sizors, but he is unaffected by the attack due to his heat resistant as he reminds his opponent. However, Osumim reverts to his Slender Aquatic Fox form as he tells him that he remembers as he showed Sizors his power to show that he achieved it all through intense training. However, Sizors expresses that he doesn't care about training only power as Osumim is aware of Sizors' utter disregard for training and tells him that it will be his downfall as Osumim surrounds his body with water as he vows to defeat him. Appearances Characters *Sizors *Osumim *Ribrianne *Heles *Quitela *Goku Black: GT Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Slender Aquatic Fox *Bladed Man X *Giant Stone Fox *Swift Cyclone Fox *Basic Inferno Fox Battles *Osumim (Slender Aquatic Fox/Giant Stone Fox/Swift Cyclone Fox/Basic Inferno Fox) vs. Sizors (Bladed Man X) *Osumim (Slender Aquatic Fox) vs. Sizors (Bladed Man X) Category:Fanga